The present exemplary embodiment relates to an adjustable container holder. It finds particular application as a holder configured to retain a drink container such as a cup. It may have particular significance for use in a multi-utility vehicle (MUV), an all terrain vehicle (ATV), or a side by side vehicle (S×S) that frequently encounter rough terrain. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other types of vehicles and applications.
Most vehicles include a cup holder as a standard feature. These cup holders typically comprise an open chamber configured to receive a bottom portion of a cup or other drinking vessel. As will be appreciated, a container holder for a vehicle, such an MUV, ATV and/or S×S, in particular, must provide a secure retention for the container. It is also desirable to have a cup holder that is capable of firmly grasping drinking vessels of more than one size. However, many do not present structure for adjusting the size of the container. As a result, these types of holders cannot accommodate larger containers and do not provide adequate support to smaller containers.
In this regard, beverage container holders can include a container well, an adjustable wall and a spacer element wherein the adjustable wall is adjustably coupled with the holder body in a spanning relationship with the well for selectively altering the span of the well in order to support and retain differently sized containers.
Existing holders disclose various techniques for adjusting the size of the container well. These include structures which shift the sidewalls with the bottom wall or base. Other types include inwardly extending flexible fingers designed to conform to the shape of a beverage container and provide sufficient support. These and other existing cup holders tend to be marginally effective in use or mechanically complex leading to increased manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, there is a long standing need for a container retention device for vehicles which incorporates the features of flexibility, adjustability, adaptability, and low cost.